reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Pleasance House
Pleasance House is a structure featured in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Cholla Springs region of the New Austin territory. It is a small shack and surrounding property west of Armadillo. Background Red Dead Redemption At one point in the game, it is used as a hideout by the criminal Walton Lowe before it is compromised in the Leigh Johnson mission "Political Realities in Armadillo". A portion of the Stranger side-mission "Water and Honesty" takes place at this location. Following this mission, players can continue to use it as a Safehouse if the player retains the deed for the house. Also, if Andrew McAllister is killed right after the final scene of "Water and Honesty" and loot him, the deed to the house can be obtained and actually get to keep it. This is recommended if players want a house in the wilderness. The jackalope can also be found near this location. Undead Nightmare This is the location of Millicent Waterbury in the side-mission "Missing Souls". The house is not usable as a Safehouse during the Undead Nightmare. Layout It is a small house with an outhouse. It doesn't have a hitching post, so the player must whistle for their horse. It also does not contain an ammunition chest, but there is a "normal" chest just outside of the southern exterior wall. Despite its remoteness, some players may find it's advantageous as a safehouse, as setting up a camp, and thus fast-travel is possible immediately upon exiting the house's interior. Trivia * Supposedly, Andrew McAllister is to drill the land for water after the mission. However, he is never seen again, and any signs of digging or drilling at Pleasance House is absent for the rest of the game. * Contrary to other safehouse requirements, the house is not required for 100% completion. * In Undead Nightmare, there can be seen a man fending off a horde of zombies while burning a pile of bodies, some of which do not seem to be of the undead. He is killed unless the player intervenes, as a couple of zombies will burst from the house and take him by surprise. * Also, in Undead Nightmare, a man may request the player's help to rescue a family member from Pleasance House and a horde of zombies. * According to some campfire tales, anyone who enters the property can see dark shadows pass by while inside on Tuesdays at 6 p.m. * When equipped with a Rolling Block Rifle, it is possible to see the two buildings at Venter's Place, some distance southeast of the location. Gallery ''Red Dead Redemption'' Pleasance Deed.png|The deed for the shack Rdr pleasance house.jpg|Marston evicting Walton Lowe from Pleasance House rdr pleasance house02.jpg ''Red Dead Redemption 2'' File:PleasanceHouseRDR2.png Achievements/Trophies Red Dead Redemption The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Undead Nightmare Rescuing the missing person at this location contributes toward the following Achievement/Trophy: ---- Related Content de:Pleasance House es:Pleasance House Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:New Austin Category:Safehouses Category:Locations Category:Redemption II Locations